marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Fury (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Max Fury (brother) | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Tri-carrier (formerly Helicarrier) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Fury has missing his left eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | Quotation = Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Spider-Man. Hope you survive the experience. | Speaker = Nick Fury | HistoryText = Early Life Nick Fury is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. a global peace keeping force. As their best agent he rose through the ranks becoming the Director worked closely with Agent Coulson. During his time he has allied himself with other heroes such as the Avengers. Overtime he decided to create his own S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Progam, in which he recruited young heroes. Some of the heroes he recruited are Nova, White Tiger (Ava Ayala), Iron Fist (Danny Rand), and Power Man (Luke Cage). Great Power Nick Fury confronted Peter Parker about his actions in taking down the Trapster, he questioned him on how Captain America would have done it. He offered him a position on S.H.I.E.L.D., but he declined. Spider-Man came back to him later and was welcomed by Fury to try a test of his abilities. Great Responsibility Fury and other agents watched as Spider-Man fought training robots. He and Curt Connors showed Spider-Man gadgets that were based of him before they were interrupted by Agent Coulson. He monitored Spider-Man when he first rode his Spider-Cycle Fury talked to Spider-Man after he announced he was leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury and Spider-Man managed to reach an agreement for him to stay. Doomed Nick Fury assigned the team to not destroy any of the test simulation robots, but, Spider-Man and Nova managed to disregard that order when they competed with each other to destroy the robots faster than each other. Fury assigned the team to clean up their mess, Spider-Man and the others brought Doctor Doom to him captured. Doom turned out to be a Doombot in disguise, Nick Fury helped Spider-Man and the others in defeating the Doombots, he then scolded them for their actions and was surprised when they all took responsibility. Venom Flight of the Iron Spider Why I Hate The Gym The Exclusive Back in Black Freaky Venomous Me Time Strange Days For Your Eye Only Beetle Mania Snow Day Damage Home Sick Hulk Run Pig Run The Iron Octopus Not a Toy Attack of the Beetle Revealed Rise of the Goblin The Lizard Kraven the Hunter Hawkeye The Sinister Six Spidah-Man! Carnage House Arrest The Man-Wolf Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man When Loki shrinks the team into children they were taken to the Helicarrier and test were performed on them. Nick Fury with no other options was forced to put the team in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E., and monitored by Nanny Bots, with Agent Coulson's face. Journey of the Iron Fist It is revealed that Nick Fury recruited Iron Fist during his year long sojourn from K'un-Lun so he could use his time saying goodbye to the outside world helping people. The Incredible Spider-Hulk Nick Fury planned to use the mutant criminal Mesmero to enter the Hulk mind, increasing his intelligence so he can now be a force for good. The procedure however went wrong and Spider-Man and Hulks minds are switched. After a battle with Mesmero and the procedure reversed S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take down the Hulk, but he escapes but appears to have gained a new level of control and mildly increased intelligence. Ultimate Deadpool Spider-Man interrupted him and they explain that Deadpool was in the program before he was recruited. Deadpool tells Spider-Man that Nick Fury considers him a son and he can prove it he has papers. Deadpool then goes into the Tri-Carrier's computer to look for Agent MacGuffin who has stolen the encrypted information about the secret identities of every superhero and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. When Deapool leaves Nick Fury arrives and realises, he has stolen from the database. Deadpool reveals what is thought to be his true origin but it is impossible to confirm, he was a street kid taken in by Fury and at first the program worked, then he realised he was being manipulated and controlled and decided to leave. | Powers = Seemingly, those of Nicholas Fury (Earth-1610)#Powers | Abilities = Seemingly those of Nicholas Fury (Earth-199999)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons | Notes = * Voiced by Chi McBride | Trivia = | Links = | Wikipedia = }}